Fujoshi vs Devil
by zie06
Summary: Naruto merasa hidupnya luar biasa sempurna. Ia memiliki orangtua yang menyayanginya, teman yang mendukungnya, dan kakak yang melindunginya. Lebih lagi, ia memiliki banyak teman lelaki yang memiliki peluang untuk memenuhi hasrat terpendamnya. Sampai suatu hari, ia kehabisan ide dan memilih jalur mengerikan yang penuh dengan ular dan taring. Ia akan menjodohkan kakaknya dengan Sasuke
1 menit…

"Sial. Buka pintunya Naruto"

2 menit kemudian…

"Naruto, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak membuka pintu sialan ini. Segera"

3 menit berlalu dengan lambat…

"Naruto, aku tidak bercanda"

7 menit yang menyiksa kemudian…

"Naruto, berhen—"

"Berisik"

Sasori menghentikan kegiatan mendobrak-menunggu-berteriaknya. Mata hitamnya dengan cepat menatap Sasuke, adik kelasnya yang sejak tadi duduk dengan tenang di salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Ia tampak begitu tenang, terlalu tenang sehingga membuat Sasori bergidik ngeri.

Desas desus mengatakan jika pemuda ini mirip iblis, —tidak— ia memang iblis yang sesungguhnya. Iblis yang akan membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut hanya dengan mendengar namanya.

Sasori menelan air liurnya dengan susah. Ia, pemuda baik yang selalu menabung dan tidak pernah membantah perintah orangtuanya sekarang berada di sini, di kelas sepi dan terkunci bersama Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang dikagumi ribuan gadis dan ditakuti oleh banyak musuhnya.

Ia akan mati. Sebentar lagi dan ia bersumpah, demi semua boneka koleksinya, ia akan menghantui Naruto, si adik durhaka seumur hidupnya. Dan kalau Tuhan berbaik hati untuk membiarkannya selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun, ia akan membunuh Naruto. menghancurkan seluruh DVD dan koleksi foto haram miliknya. Segera.

Setelah Sasori merasa puas dengan rencananya terhadap Naruto, dengan gugup ia kembali menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih di sana, duduk dengan jas yang sudah dilepas dan dasi yang telah dilonggarkan. Rambutnya sedikit acak dan mata hitamnya menyala karena kemarahan dan ambisi. Cukup membuat Sasori merasakan udara di sekitarnya menghilang.

"Etto, Uchi—"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Eh"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, mata itu semakin menyala dengan ambisi seorang iblis. "Gadis berambut pirang tadi," ia menahan ucapannya dan menatap Sasori yang menatapnya bingung. "Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?"

Layaknya orang bodoh, Sasori mengangguk. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Dia sepertinya memiliki tujuan mengunci kita di sini" ucapnya pelan. Takut kalau Sasuke akan murka dan berencana untuk mengirimnya ke neraka sebelum memanggang adiknya. Oke, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana sekarang.

Sasuke terdiam, matanya masih menatap wajah Sasori yang pucat dan senyuman mengerikan —campuran seringai kejam dan senyuman senang— lamat-lamat terlihat di wajahnya. Sejak ia masih kecil dan sebesar ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang menurutnya menarik. Mereka selalu saja memperlihatkan wajah hormat dan ketakutan. Membuat kehidupannya terasa benar-benar membosankan.

Namun, Tuhan sepertinya berbaik hati kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan atau apa tujuan gadis pirang itu terhadapnya, tapi yang jelas ia akan memainkan game kecil ini dan menjadi pemenangnya. Menjadi pemenang adalah sebuah hal yang mutlak bagi seorang Uchiha dan ia akan memperlihatkannya. "Menarik"

"Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Dengan cepat dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Sasuke menendang jendela di sampingnya. Sekejap, jendela itu hancur, membentuk lubang yang terlihat jelas karena disinari cahaya matahari sore. Kemudian, tanpa menengok kepada Sasori sedikitpun, Sasuke dengan langkah mantap melompat, sukses membuat Sasori membelalakkan matanya ngeri.

"Sial" mengumpat keras, Sasori berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah sampai di bawah dengan selamat, tanpa kekurangan apapun yang sekali lagi, membuat Sasori membelalakkan matanya karena ia sangat yakin, mereka sedang berada di lantai 4. Bukan perkara mudah untuk melompat dari sana tanpa mengalami patah tulang.

"Keren" tanpa sadar Sasori menggumamkan kekagumamnya, sama sekali lupa kalau sekarang ia terkurung sendirian di kelas itu. Tanpa kunci dan keberanian, ia akan menginap di sana sampai penjaga sekolah datang besok pagi.

Hebat! Ingatkan Sasori untuk membunuh Naruto nanti.

Fujoshi vs Devil

SasufemNaru

Genre : School, Romance masih dipertanyakan

Rated : kemungkinan M

Sinopsis : Naruto merasa hidupnya luar biasa sempurna. Ia memiliki orangtua yang menyayanginya, teman yang mendukungnya, dan kakak yang melindunginya. Lebih lagi, ia memiliki banyak teman lelaki yang memiliki peluang untuk memenuhi hasrat terpendamnya. Sampai suatu hari, ia kehabisan ide dan memilih jalur mengerikan yang penuh dengan ular dan taring. Ia akan menjodohkan kakaknya dengan Sasuke, pemuda berbahaya yang populer di sekolahnya. mampukah ia melakukannya?

Warning : Naruto is female, sedikit ada yaoi, mungkin, gaje, abal, aneh, gila, tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung (?), typo dll.

Hope you all like my wildest phantasy this year

Kalau kalian punya masalah dengan typo, alur cerita, atau menyukainya, please review. Review anda membuat saya bisa berkembang.

Chapter satu : Ambisi

Naruto, gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru dan memiliki ketergantungan yang berat dengan Ramen —salah satu makanan paling adiktif di dunia— mengerjapkan matanya dengan tenang. Memakai jaket orange berlambang Konoha yang agak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya dan celana pendek di atas lutut, ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, menatap Sasori yang berwajah merah dengan pakaian sekolah yang lusuh. Amat lusuh.

"Okaeri, Nii-san" ucapnya riang, memperlihatkan senyuman paling manis yang ia miliki. Senyuman yang sudah memakan ratusan korban. Namun, Sasori sudah mengantisipasinya. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia sudah sangat mengenal Naruto dan ia sudah menghabiskan 3 jam kesendiriannya di dalam kelas untuk membuat tameng di hatinya yang tidak akan bisa ditembus oleh senyuman maut Naruto.

Sasori menghirup ribuan partikel udara dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Kemudian, ia memberikan Naruto senyuman manis miliknya. Perlu usaha besar untuk tidak mengamuk di depan adik kesayangannya. "Naruto, boleh Nii-san bertanya sesuatu?"

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Tentu" jawabnya riang.

Sasori menghirup nafas panjang, lagi. Mata merah turunan sang ibu menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa kau yang menulis surat cinta palsu, mengirimkannya ke lokerku dan," Sasori menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "kau yang mengunci kelas, kan?"

"Tidak"

"Jangan berbohong, Naru—"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Nii-san"

"Aku melihatmu berjalan di lorong sebelum pintunya terkunci"

"Kenapa Nii-san sangat yakin itu aku" Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya.

Oh, tidak. Sasori mulai gelagapan. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Sasori mulai panik. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat sang adik sedih. Namun, Sasori untuk kedua kalinya sadar. Ia harus membuat Naruto berhenti menjodohkannya dengan setiap pemuda di sekolahnya. "Ka-karena hanya kamu ya—"

"Jangan katakan kalau Nii-san hanya melihat rambut dan langsung berfikir itu aku" potong Naruto yang langsung membuat Sasori tidak bisa berbicara.

Melihat kalau Sasori tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, senyuman percaya diri menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ia sudah menduga kalau kakaknya hanya melihat rambutnya. "Di sekolah kita, ada begitu banyak gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang."

"Tapi..."

"Iintinya bukan aku yang menguncimu" Naruto menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada. Wajahnya memancarkan ketenangan dan kepolosan seorang gadis suci. Tidak ada yang bisa menang melawan Naruto, dan Sasori entah sejak kapan mengetahui itu.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau Nii-san tidak percaya, Nii-san bisa bertanya kepada Satou-san. Kami mengerjakan tugas Matematika di cafe sampai jam 6 sore" Naruto untuk kedua kalinya memotong ucapan Sasori, membuat pemuda itu menggeram pelan dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, berbalik.

Dengan cepat, ia menuruni anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai bawah. Namun, ketika 3 anak tangga terakhir, ia berbalik, menatap Naruto yang sejak tadi tetap berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, mengamatinya dengan tertarik.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan mempercayaimu, Naruto. Tapi apapun yang ada di dalam otakmu, aku harap tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke. Dia berbahaya dan aku harap kau tau itu" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasori berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Selepas kepergian Sasori, Naruto mengambil handphone yang ia selipkan di kantong celananya. Mata birunya berbinar melihat SMS dari Sakura.

" _Hari_ _ini gagal"_

Naruto mendengus. Tentu saja ia tahu. Tidak butuh menjadi sarjana untuk mengetahuinya. _"Kita bisa mencobanya besok pagi. Hinata sudah sembuh dari demamnya. Aku harap_ _besok kita_ _mendapatkan gambar bagus_ _"_ setelah mengetik pesan, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamarnya cukup luas dengan meja belajar, lemari dan seprai yang semuanya berwarna orange. Bisa dikatakan, Naruto adalah penggemar berat warna cerah terutama orange. Seperti semua gadis seusianya, kamarnya bisa dikatakan cukup bersih dan terawat kecuali beberapa poster sepasang pria yang saling berciuman dan tulisan besar " _I am proud to be Fujoshi_ " di langit-langit kamarnya.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang beraroma buah jeruk. Rencana hari ini gagal. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar pria yang keras kepala dan Naruto dengan senang hati akan menghancurkan sikap keras kepalanya. Keberhasilannya dalam membuat sepasang pria saling jatuh cinta sudah melegenda dan ia bersumpah demi penghulunya, ia akan membuat kakaknya dan Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Tidak akan lama lagi. Senyuman iblis lamat-lamat terlihat di wajahnya. Sekali Naruto memutuskan, ia tidak akan berhenti.

Tokyo menampilkan pesonanya. Lampu jalanan berkedip teratur, sementara puluhan pejalan kaki menyeberang bergerombol, tanpa henti. Mobil berjejer dengan rapi, tampak pasrah dengan kemacetan yang sudah biasa terjadi.

Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan kopinya ketika getaran pelan terasa di sakunya. Mengumpat pelan, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di sisi balkon apartemennya dan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ketika mata hitamnya menangkap Nomor ponsel Kakashi tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Sasuke" ia mengangkatnya pada deringan ketiga.

"Sasuke-sama, saya sudah mendapatkan data yang anda inginkan. Saya sudah mengirimkannya ke Email anda"

Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Bagus"

"Apa ada lagi yang anda inginkan?"

"Tidak, untuk saat ini"

"Baiklah, Selamat malam Sasuke-sama"

"Hn"

Sasuke menyelipkan handphonenya ke saku dan meminum kopinya yang hampir habis. Pagi-pagi sekali, ada yang harus ia lakukan.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap Ino yang berdiri di depannya, menghadang langkahnya.

"Ah, Selamat pagi, Ino"

"Selamat pagi" Ino berusaha memperlihatkan senyumannya. Ia tahu Naruto kesal terhadapnya karena ia gagal menjalankan tugasnya dan ia benar-benar resah terhadapnya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak tidur tadi malam. "Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh bodoh kemarin"

"Tidak apa. Aku memang sudah memperkirakan kalau rencana kemarin tidak akan berhasil. Membuat mereka terkunci dan menyalurkan obat melalui ventilasi udara bukan hal yang mudah terutama kalau kita berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dia itu iblis"

Ino mengangguk setuju. Ia pernah mendengar desas desus itu sebelumnya. "Aku juga berfikir begitu. Hanya iblis yang berani terjun dari lantai 4 tanpa terluka. Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Naruto menopang wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut sedikit.Ia memang memiliki satu rencana lagi. Namun, ia tidak terlalu yakin apakah rencana itu akan berhasil apa tidak. "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti"

"Nanti?" Ino menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas dan beberapa detik kemudian, matanya melebar. "Apa kamu mau bolos?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu."

"Lagi?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mou, bukankah ini sudah biasa?"

"Tapi Naruto. Kalau kamu membolos lagi, Sasori akan mengamuk lagi" ucap Ino bergidik ngeri. Terakhir kali Sasori mengamuk —sebagian besar kesalahan berasal dari Naruto— semua koleksi mereka yang sangat berharga hangus sebagian dan membuat Hinata dan dirinya menangis sangat lama.

"Tenang saja." Naruto menepuk kepala Ino. "Aku akan membuat alasan nantinya"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berjalan riang, melewati Ino yang mendesah berat.

Matahari terasa hangat dan rumput hijau liar menari menyambut kedatangannya. Naruto masih terus berjalan sampai pohon rindang yang terlihat nyaman menarik perhatiannya.

Tersenyum girang, ia dengan cepat merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia merogoh tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk menyendiri bersama kameranya. Ia selalu membutuhkan ketenangan untuk berfikir dan terkadang mengagumi kehebatannya dalam mengatur strategi.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengurus pangeran sombong itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya menatap kagum kearah kameranya yang sudah menangkap ribuan gambar 'surga'.

Ia terus menekan tombol, berusaha mencari ide bagus. Dari ribuan rencana briliannya yang sudah ia uji, pasti ada satu yang bagus. Karena itu, Naruto terus menekan tombol di kameranya tanpa memperdulikan matahari yang mulai menghangat. Ia harus menemukan satu kalau tidak...

"Percuma" Naruto membanting kameranya dan mengerang frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan berguling seperti orang gila. Ia sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam tapi tidak menemukan satu ide yang bagus.

Semua idenya hanya cocok dengan manusia, bukan iblis mengerikan seperti Sasuke. Mendesah pelan, Naruto menutup matanya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan kepalanya mulai berat. Tadi malam, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ucapan kakaknya terngiang di kepalanya.

 _Dia berbahaya._

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa dia seberbahaya itu?" gumamnya pelan. Ia memang sangat sering mendengar desas desus tentangnya. Hampir semua gadis di kelasnya sangat mengidolakan pemuda itu, hanya saja pemuda itu memiliki dinding kuat di sekitarnya sehingga mereka hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

Awalnya ia tidak pernah tertarik sampai seminggu yang lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang terang-terangan menolak seorang teman kelasnya. Sasuke tidak pernah bersama dengan seorang gadis dan ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikitpun kepada mereka.

Itu berarti satu hal. Sasuke tidak menyukai mereka karena ia memang tidak menyukai gadis. Ia menyukai sesama jenis. Hanya saja, Sasuke malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasakan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Yosh, aku pasti berhasil" peri di dalam hati Naruto berteriak semangat. Apapun yang terjai, ia harus berhasil. Demi leluhur Fujoshi yang telah berjuang sebelumnya dan harga dirinya.

Matahari bergerak cepat, memanggang apapun yang bisa diraihnya sementara angin bergerak dengan gerakan lambat, merayu pepohonan untuk menari bersamanya. Naruto berada di sana, dengan tasnya yang beralih fungsi menjadi bantal dan jasnya yang teronggok di sampingnya.

Nafas yang beraturan dan mata yang terpejam sempurna merupakan hal pertama yang Sasuke sadari. Sebuah buku kecil dan kamera berwarna orange berada di atas perutnya, dan beberapa daun menemani mereka.

Tertarik, Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto tanpa suara apapun. Ia tidak ingin gadis pirang itu terbangun. Dengan tenang, ia mengambil buku catatan Naruto dan membacanya tenang. Dengan cepat, Sasuke sudah tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Catatan itu sendiri memang cukup menarik. Ada beberapa lembar yang isinya bisa membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan ada juga beberapa lembar yang cukup menarik perhatian Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu membaca dua kali

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke membaca catatan itu selama 30 menit. Matahari tetap berada di tempat yang sama dan angin masih setia merayu pepohonan. Catatan itu merupakan catatan teraneh yang Sasuke baca tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk berhenti membacanya.

Ia terus membaca dan mengulangnya sampai beberapa kali sebelum ia mendengar Naruto mulai bergerak. Gadis itu mengerang pelan dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Gadis pirang itu masih belum menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tidak sendiri.

Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan minat yang sama besarnya dengan catatan yang baru saja ia baca. Gadis itu memang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak kejadian kemarin dan catatan aneh itu semakin membuat Naruto menjadi sangat menarik.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang dengan cepat menutup matanya ketika cahaya matahari memasuki retinanya. "Sudah siang, ternyata" gumamnya pelan sembari menguap. Tubuhnya masih sedikit pegal dan matanya masih terasa berat.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Puteri"

Naruto tersentak kaget dan dengan spontan bangun. Mata birunya dengan cepat menangkap Sasuke yang duduk tenang di sampingnya lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat kejam di wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya.

"Kau!" Naruto berteriak keras, tanpa sadar menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Mata birunya terbuka lebar, sama sekali tidak menyangka kedatangan tamu yang tidak ia harapkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tenang meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat menikmati ekspresi terkejut Naruto. "Hanya duduk dan oh ya, membaca ini juga" Sasuke dengan sengaja memperlihatkan catatan bersampul orange. Dan seperti yang Sasuke duga, Naruto mulai gelagapan.

Oh My God! Oh My God!

"Kau!" Naruto tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Catatan itu sangat berharga baginya. Hanya orang tertentu yang sudah sangat ia kenal yang boleh membacanya. Dan pemuda ini...

Sial. "Kembalikan" Naruto dengan panik segera menyerang Sasuke. Berusaha merampas catatan berharganya. Namun, Sasuke lebih pandai. Dengan cepat dan tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke sudah meletakkan catatan itu di belakangnya dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Menarik gadis itu ke tubuhnya dan menindihnya. Kedua tangan Naruto ia tahan dengan tangannya sehingga gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Menyadari keadaannya, Naruto sontak memberontak. Ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan dirinya dari tindihan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya. Naruto berhenti memberontak setelah 10 menit mencoba. Sasuke kuat —tentu saja— dan dengan kedua tangannya yang tidak bisa digerakkan, ia kalah. Dadanya naik turun, berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau, brengsek"

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Seringainya benar-benar membuat Naruto bergidik. "Terimakasih" jawab Sasuke tenang yang sukses membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak"

"Kau..." Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Dengan cepat, ia menutup matanya, berusaha meraih ketenangannya kembali. Setelah menghitung sampai angka 10 dengan pelan, ia akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke datar. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke bersiul pelan. Memuji sikap tenang Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Berhentilah bermain-main denganku, Uchiha" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah kau yang lebih dahulu mengajakku bermain, Uzumaki?"

"Hah?"

"Kemarin, ada seseorang yang mengunciku di kelas bersama dengan pemuda berambut merah." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Orang itu, kau bukan?"

"Bukan"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Dengan tenang, ia meraih catatan Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan membukanya.

 **Senin, setelah selesai belajar.**

 **Target : 1. Uchiha Sasuke (17 tahun) dan 2. Uzumaki Sasori (18 tahun)**

 **Plan : 1. Memberikan surat cinta pada target no. 2**

 **2\. Menguncinya di kelas**

 **3\. Memastikan obatnya berhasil.**

 **Ps. Pastikan semua jendela dan ventilasi tertutup.**

Sasuke menutup catatan itu dengan santai kemudian menatap Naruto yang membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan membunuh. Tidak ada yang boleh membaca catatannya selain dirinya dan pemandangan Sasuke yang dengan beraninya membaca catatannya benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Kau..." giginya bergeretak. Naruto benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesabaran dan hal itu benar-benar menyenangkan dimata Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, Uzumaki. Apa kau mengenal orang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganku?"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya memperhatikan wajah menyebalkan Sasuke dengan tajam, berharap pemuda itu akan mati hangus terbakar oleh tatapannya. Namun, tentu saja hal itu mustahil. Bahkan di dalam anime sekalipun, ia tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke semakin tampak menikmati permainan kecilnya. Wajah Naruto yang bagi orang normal sangat menakutkan, terlihat menyenangkan baginya. Dengan tenang, ia menjumput ramput pirang Naruto dan memainkannya. "Jawab aku, Uzumaki. Ya atau tidak" jawabnya dengan santai. Terlalu santai untuk pria normal.

Namun, Naruto masih terdiam. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berusaha untuk memadamkan api amarah yang masih berkobar. 'Tidak ada gunanya kamu marah, Naruto' peri di dalam hatinya mengomel. Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya dan ketika ia membuka matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat ada nyala api ambisi dan kebencian.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan, Sasuke?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Uzumaki"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya, kamu menjawab. Kamu bertanya, aku menjawab. Bukankah itu aturannya, hmm?"

"Tidak ada aturan seperti itu"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Uzumaki" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala dan ia mulai berfikir untuk membuat hukuman yang tentu akan sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

Naruto kembali menggertakkan giginya. Pemuda brengsek ini... "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Puas" teriak Naruto keras. Aura membunuhnya terasa begitu kuat.

"Anak pintar."

"Kau... brengsek. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya, membuat Naruto langsung merasakan firasat buruk. "Kau tidak perlu mengetahui tujuanku. Kau hanya perlu menyetujuinya perjanjian yang akan kita buat, Uzumaki-san" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tunggu dulu. Perjanjian? Kau gila? Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" protes Naruto kesal.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke langsung menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Karena itu aturannya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya"

"Tapi kamu tadi juga mengatakan kalau tidak ada aturan seperti itu, bukan?"

"Apa? Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" potong Sasuke cepat. Mata hitamnya menatap mata biru Naruto yang mengingatkannya dengan langit biru di atas mereka.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa menit. Menyelam ke dalam tatapan lawan mereka masing-masing, sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia mendesah berat. "Lalu, apa perjanjiannya?"

"Itu mudah. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menjodohkanku dengan pemuda berambut merah itu —siapapun namanya— dan aku tidak keberatan. Aku tahu sebelum aku, kau sudah berhasil menjodohkan 34 pasangan dan tidak pernah gagal. Aku terkesan. Tidak mu—"

"Tunggu dulu." Naruto tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Sasuke dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau... Darimana kamu tahu semua itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau hanya perlu melakukan tugasmu untuk menjodohkanku dengan pemuda itu—"

"Sasori"

"Hn?"

"Namanya Sasori."

"Terserah"

"Jadi, kau setuju kalau aku menjodohkanmu dengan Sasori?"

"Tentu. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. "Syarat. Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang tidak akan menghentikanmu untuk menjodohkanku, tapi," Sasuke dengan tenang, membelai wajah Naruto yang sukses membuatnya merinding. Sentuhannya pelan dan selembut kapas, tapi tatapan tajamnya mengirim lebih banyak listrik di tubuhnya.

"Tapi, apa?" tanya Naruto memberanikan dirinya. Firasatnya semakin kuat. Apapun yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, pasti akan buruk. Ia mulai membayangkan banyak hal. "Apa kau ingin aku memberikanmu uang?" lanjutnya yang langsung membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Tidak. Aku sangat yakin kalau kekayaan keluarga Uchiha berkali-kali lipat dari kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze tentu saja"

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Sebentar lagi. Dengan tenang, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto, mensejajarkan mata mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Biru bertemu hitam.

Cahaya bertemu kegelapan.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun, tapi setiap kali kau gagal, aku akan menghukumku"

Naruto tersentak kaget. "Menghukumku? Apa maksudmu dengan menghukumku? Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak. Lagipula bukankah ini bagus? Anggap saja ini motivasi khusus untukmu. Kalau kau tidak mau dihukum, kau harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menang. Menarik, bukan?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya menyadari tujuan sebenarnya Sasuke. Tersenyum senang, Naruto menantang Sasuke dengan tatapannya. Ia tidak akan kalah. "Baiklah. Aku setuju"

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita _deal_ "

"Oke. Sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau berat" komentar Naruto. Ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke masih menindihnya lengkap dengan tangannya yang diborgol. Hell.

Namun, Sasuke tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Cukup sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku rasa kita belum selesai, Uzumaki-san"

"Hah?"

"Kemarin, kau gagal dan sesuai kesepakatan kita, kau harus dihukum"

"Apa? Tapi..."

"Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke dengan cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya, sama sekali tidak membiarkan Naruto mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ia melumat, berusaha mengambil semua rasa yang ada dalam mulut Naruto. Namun, Naruto keras kepala. Gadis itu shock untuk beberapa saat sebelum dengan cepat mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menang begitu saja.

Namun, seperti biasa, Sasuke akan selalu menang. Ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemenang. Kalah tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk melepas kancing seragam Naruto.

Wanita memiliki banyak kelemahan. Sasuke mengetahui hal itu. Tanpa terburu-buru sedikitpun, ia menurunkan salah satu bra Naruto dan menangkup payudara Naruto di dadanya. Rasa panas tubuh Naruto melingkupinya.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke dengan cepat meremasnya, membuat Naruto sontak membelalakkan matanya dan tanpa sengaja membiarkan penjagaannya longgar. Lidah Sasuke dengan cepat masuk, menjelajahi mulut Naruto yang terasa manis. Rasa jeruk dan permen memenuhi indranya.

Keras kepala, Naruto kembali berusaha mengusir Sasuke dari daerah kekuasaannya. Lidahnya dengan cepat melawan Sasuke. Mendorongnya untuk keluar dari mulutnya dan Sasuke dengan senang hati melawan Naruto. Mereka saling mendorong dan membelit, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kemenangan hingga pada akhirnya, Naruto menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke menang untuk kali ini saja.

Rasa manis itu menghipnotisnya. Semakin lama, rasa Naruto bukannya menghilang, tetapi semakin banyak. Naruto panas dan manis. Hampir membuatnya lupa akan kebutuhannya terhadap udara.

Ia baru sadar akan hal itu, ketika Naruto mulai menggeliat kehabisan nafas. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto mati kehabisan nafas. Setidaknya belum.

"Kau.. Hah... Brengsek" ucap Naruto dengan susah payah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa begitu lemas hanya karena satu ciuman.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan bibir yang bengkak dan mata yang memerah sangat menggairahkan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, ini hukuman" bisiknya pelan. Matanya menyala dengan ambisi dan kemenangan.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin dihukum lagi, tunjukkan aku kemampuanmu, Uzumaki" ucapnya yang setelah itu berdiri dengan tenang. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Permainan baru saja dimulai.

Gimana? Biasa? Aneh? Authornya gila?

Untuk saat ini, hanya ini Zie tulis tanpa pemeriksaan atau perbaikan terlebih dahulu. Sebentar lagi, Zie ujian —lagi?— dan itu menjengkelkan.

Setiap kali Zie mau belajar, Zie selalu ingat untuk harus menulis fict Zie yang sudah lama tertinggal. Sial.

Banyak sekali reader yang 'memaksa' untuk segera melanjutkan fict lama dan Zie benar-benar merasa payah. Zie sudah berjanji dan tidak menepati waktu perjanjian. Maafkan Zie.

Oke, Zie Cuma berharap kalian suka dan fict ini bisa lancar. Tidak seperti fict Zie yang lain yang mulai tersendat setelah beberapa chapter.

See you.

PS:

Review dan Fav ya.


End file.
